


Husbands fluff

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly domestic husbands fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Husbands fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago when Digger tweeted that fridge thing and then the gardening thing and it just gave me all the bunnies then but I never managed to finish this. Until now. And oh look I managed to squeezing in some feeding too ahahahaha

  
“Oh come on babe you can’t still be mad about this morning.” Sam sighed as he leaned against the door frame, watching as his boyfriend was rummaging through their closet and throwing clothes all over their bedroom.

“Yes I can. How can you forget to close the fridge Sam? I had to throw away almost everything!” Digger stopped his frantic rummaging for a second to glare at Sam before he dived back in the closet.

“Rü I said I’m sorry, I even said I’m really sorry that your cola got warm…” Sam said in his best apologetic tone as he took a few cautions steps into the room. “Look, babe I’ll go grocery shopping, I’ll make anything you want for dinner just please…come on, don’t be mad.” He pleaded.

Digger stopped then, still partially hidden by the closet doors but then he turned look at Sam again, this time holding jean overalls in his hands. He glared at the taller man again, then turned with a huff to throw the garment on the bed before he started stripping.

“Well you better do all that. And then some.” He said and Sam could hear he was pouting. And that was all he heard because Digger was only in his boxer briefs and all Sam wanted to do was throw him on their bed and show him how sorry he was.

“Hey! Sam, eyes here.”

He was startled back into reality by Digger’s shirt landing on his face and he blushed as he averted his eyes.

“S-sorry…but Rü baby please it was just food-“

“I had just made that huge bowl of fruit salad last night! And I really wanted fruit salad for breakfast.” Digger interrupted him as he angrily pulled the overalls on. “I’m going out.” He muttered then as he walked past Sam, leaving the younger man alone in their bedroom.

He sighed again and sat down heavily on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew his boyfriend had gone out to the garden, ever since the snow had melted it had become his newest obsession and he had bought those ridiculous overalls just for garden work. Sam had about an hour or two to fix things and with that he got up again, he’d deal with the groceries first.

Digger hummed a tune as he planted the last of the seeds, completely concentrated on what he was doing so he didn’t hear the patio door open.

“Hey…” Sam’s soft voice he did hear though and he turned to look behind him just in time to see the younger man walking outside with a tray.

“I thought…you might be thirsty?” Sam said with a soft smile as he set down the tray on the deck before sitting down on the steps leading to the grass area.

Digger stared at the tall glass of juice and the small plate of his favourite chocolate cookies before he looked up at his boyfriend. A very apologetic looking boyfriend.

He’d known from the start that he had probably been overreacting, he shouldn’t have yelled at Sam like that but he had been tired from working late on editing and he had been starving earlier.

“Sam…Sammy I’m really sorry about this morning…” Digger started, then stopped to put down the shovel he was still holding and turned around properly. “I don’t know why I was so upset…” He murmured, looking up sheepishly at the taller man.

“Did you made the fruit salad extra sweet?” Sam asked cheekily, making them both giggle. “You’re forgiven if you’ll have lunch with me.” He continued with a bright smile as he patted the space right next to him.

Digger practically beamed at him and he quickly crawled the few feet to join Sam on the steps. “Oh no wait, let me just go wash up first, I’m filt-” He started and was about to get up but Sam stopped him by wrapping an arm around his shoulders to stop him.

“Nu-uh, stay.” Sam just said simply as he took a cookie from the plate and offered it to the other man

“So you’ll have an excuse to feed me?” Digger asked with a raised eyebrow but took a bite from the cookie anyway, immediately closing his eyes at the heavenly taste.

“Since when have I ever needed an excuse?” Sam snorted, eating the other half of the cookie himself before picking up another and holding it out for Digger again.

“Point taken.” Digger purred then and surprised Sam by leaning in for a kiss and teasingly licking his lips apart before he had time to swallow.


End file.
